Odin (NM)
Battle Info Notes: *Upon entrance, all previous feathers required to enter will be consumed and lost. :*To enter, it is only required that 1 person have all 9 feathers. The rest must have at least 1 feather from each trio of chambers. ::*To clarify, from chambers 1-3, 4-6, 7-9. The rest may be in possesion of feathers 2, 6, & 7. As long as someone has all 9. As long as you possess 1 from each trio of chambers, you can enter as well. *Is estimated to have approximately 100,000 HP. *Casts Sleepga II, Breakga, Blindga, Bindga, Blizzard IV, Blizzaga III, Blizzaga IV, Slowga, Paralyga, and Dread Spikes (can be dispelled with Finale). *Uses the following TP moves. All of which have a range of 20' or larger. This could be due to the size of both Odin and his weapon.(As shown in the picture) *'Gagnrath:' AoE damage and Terror. :*This is either a frontal based aoe, or a Cone based aoe. Please update as needed. *'Valfodr:' AoE damage and Curse + Silence. *'Ofnir:' AoE damage. (Might be magic damage) *'Yggr:' Gives Odin the ability to Intimidate players. *'Geirrothr:' AoE damage similar to 10,000 Needles plus bind. Used every time 25% of his HP has been lost. :*Used at 75%, 50%, and 25% HP. :*A good strategy is to ensure that every non-weakened member and any pets are near Odin at this time to help spread the damage done. *'Sanngetall:' AoE damage and dispel that dispells all buffs. Used every time 10% of his HP has been lost. Will use this a total of 8 times. :* Used at 90%, 80%, 70%, 60%, 50%, 40%, 30%, and 20%. At 10%, this TP move will be replaced by Zantetsuken. *'Zantetsuken:' An Astral Flow like ability. Will be used when approximately 9% of his HP is remaining. This move will deal death to all members within a 30' radius around him. :*Before using this ability, Odin will speak in say. There will be 5 seconds before Odin speaks and before he uses this ability. :*During this time, all members must either run out of range, /kneel or /heal to him. ::*/kneel and /heal while will not completely save a player from instant death, it will greatly reduce the chance. /Heal is thought to be slightly more effective in preventing death. ::*While the above 2 actions may help prevent instant death, it will not prevent a player from taking damage. *Can drop up to 5 of the aforementioned items. :*Only 1 may be an Odin unique item, however it is possible 0 Odin unique items may drop. :*It is also possible that 2 of the same item may drop. Such as M. Body. *During battle, Odin will summon 9 fomors to assist him. These fomors are named after the other 9 chambers of Einherjar and should be handled with care. Only three fomors will spawn at a time and after 10% damage has been done to Odin, will run back to Odin and despawn. :*First set (3 fomors) will arrive at 90-60% health ::*Second set (3 fomors) will arrive at 50-20% health :::*Third set (3 fomors) will arrive after Zantetsuken is used (at <10%) :*The best way to deal with them is to have a character with enhanced movement diaga Odin, thus hitting the 3 fomors, and kite them until 10% damage has been done. *Defeating Odin (specifically receiving the title Elite Einherjar) is required to complete the quest "An Imperial Heist." *Upon defeat Odin will say: :"Ahahahahaha! Fate hath smiled upon the sons of Men. Let us return to Asgarth, Sleipnir. :But as long as thine hearts yet festereth with corruption of rage, I shalt ne'er perish. :Farewell, Einherjar!" Historical Background See: "Odin (Server)" Category:Cutscene NPCs Category:Bestiary Category:Notorious Monsters Category:Avatars Category:Einherjar